


A Kiss Into Reality

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan liked his view. Black and white were simple compared to what Eddie and Richie saw daily. It was quiet and calm, nothing too bright, nothing too dark. He loved it. But almost daily, Richie would tell him how amazing color was, that he was missing out from a beautiful landscape. But he didn't care. He loved simplicity. But he knew it would change. Everything changes at some point or another.





	A Kiss Into Reality

Stan liked his view. Black and white were simple compared to what Eddie and Richie saw daily. It was quiet and calm, nothing too bright, nothing too dark. He loved it. But almost daily, Richie would tell him how amazing color was, that he was missing out from a beautiful landscape. But he didn't care. He loved simplicity. But he knew it would change. Everything changes at some point or another.  
\-------------------  
“All I’m saying is that the Americans are not pure! The Indians were! It doesn’t make sense why we killed and enslaved them!” Richie exclaimed.  
“Richie go bother Eddie I need to study.”  
“All you ever do is study, dude.”  
“Yeah, cause I don’t want to fail.”  
“You’ll be fine going one night without studying,” Richie said, closing Stans book and taking it.  
“Hey! Give it back!”  
“You never know if you might meet your soulmate tonight.” Richie winked at him.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“But I do.” Richie laughed and shook his head.  
"I don't like parties, Rich."  
"C'mon, I won't leave you. Eds is grounded so he can't come with me," Stan rolled his eyes.  
"Fine."  
"What?"  
"I said I'll go, now shut up so I can do my work." Luckily, Richie shut up long enough for him to do his work, but he picked up his tangent about unpure Americans as soon as he closed his notebook. Stan got dressed quickly, as they had planned to meet up with Bev and Ben at Rosie's Diner before the party.  
\-------------------  
The party turned out to be a lot of fun for Stan, which was a first, seeing as Stan hated parties. But being forced to play spin the bottle was childish, so much so that after kissing Bill Denbrough, he ignored the fact that he saw it. He saw the colors Richie had bragged about. The ones Eddie said gave him a headache. He ignored them, chose not to notice the fact that his simple world wouldn't be so simple anymore.  
\-------------------  
"What do you mean you don't know who it is?" Richie questioned, for the 30th time that morning.  
"I just don't remember, Richie. I kissed two people on Friday."  
"Who?"  
"Bill Denbrough and Claire Matalin."  
"Are you sure? Claire already has a soulmate, and there is no way that Bill is your soulmate."  
"What do you mean by that? Is it impossible for Bill to be my soulmate?" He closed his locker and began walking away, only to walk into the boy of focus.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Bill exclaimed, immediately going to grab Stan's wrist to stop him from falling, but failing to do so, "Shit! I'm so sorry Stan!" Bill extended his hand to him.  
"It's okay, I'm okay." He said as he took Bill's hand and stood up. Bill smiled at him.  
"I am so sorry Stan, I really didn't see you."  
"Like I said Bill, it's fine." Stan smiled back at him. He noticed at the moment just how beautiful color could be staring into Bills eyes. He snapped out of it when Bill waved goodbye.  
"I'll see you soon I hope," He said as he walked away, leaving Stan in the middle of the hallway, starstruck by Bill.  
\-------------------  
"He's totally your soulmate, Bill," Bev said as she stroked his hair.  
"But what if he isn't, and I'm just desperate to remember who it is?" Bev responded by hitting his forehead, "Hey! That wasn't nice."  
\-------------------  
The next day, Bev forced Bill to sit with the losers. He ended up right across Stan, who was wearing a black sweater with teal pants. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He found himself locking his eyes on Stan until Richie hit him to get his attention.  
"Hey, idiot, did you hear a thing I said?" Eddie laughed.  
"Funny that you're calling him an idiot."  
"Anyways, Bill, do you want to go to the quarry tomorrow? You didn't answer last time cause you were to busy staring at St--" Richie was cut off by Bev hitting his head. He glared at her.  
"Yeah, I'll go. I can give someone a ride, as well."  
"How about me?" Stan said, flashing him a quick smile.  
"Sure. When are we going?"  
"6 pm." Bill nodded and got up to throw out his trash. Bev followed close behind.  
"You're being too obvious with Stan. You need to tone down the gay, dude." Bev told him.  
"I don't want to tone down the gay."  
"Fine, just don't accidentally out yourself."  
\-------------------  
Bill pulled up in front of Stans house, shooting him a quick text to notify him of his arrival. Stan came rushing out of the door quickly.  
"Hi. Thank you for giving me a ride." Stan gave him a quick smile before buckling the seatbelt.  
"No problem," The two sat in a comfortable silence the whole ride to the quarry, where all of the losers already were. Bev had somehow brought beer, which Stan stayed away from. The whole night went by pretty fast, everyone filtering out slowly until it was only Bill and Stan.  
"So-" Stan was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He melted into the kiss quickly, as he felt like he was floating. Bill broke away after a bit, which is the opposite of what Stan wanted. "It's you, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback, negative or positive, because I really need it. <3


End file.
